Heart of a Bastard Fox
by MuertoDelPool
Summary: Everyone knows about the bastard Jon Snow but there was another. Raised as the ward of house Tyrell, Reynard will be thrust onto the stage of the Game Of Thrones for the sole purpose of protecting the ones he loves, little does he know soon he'll have to protect more than just that. Westeros will need the heart of a bastards fox for the morning to come again after the dark!
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Bastard Fox

Chapter 1: Enter Reynard Snow

Near the end of Roberts Rebellion on a clear and beautiful summer night a cloaked figure stalked the castle commonly referred to as Highgarden. The home of the great family known as the Tyrells, Wardens of the South. Whoever this person was moved as quickly as possible but was being slowed down by something large he or she was carrying. Once the castle was in throwing distance the light of the half moon shown clearly on this mysterious figure. With the light of the moon shining down a clear picture of who this person was could be made out. She was a middle-aged woman with grey hair fighting for dominance over the brunette. Her skin was a darker shade you rarely saw except for the distant kingdom of Dorne. The heavy object in her hand turned out to be a basket with a beautiful sleeping baby boy inside.

Not to long after the older women finally approached the gates of Highgarden. She was stopped by two guards wearing green cloaks with the symbol of a rose surrounded by thorns. Known throughout the seven kingdoms as the sigil of house tyrell. "Woman, what are you doing skulking about at this time of night," one of the guards barked.

The obviously startled woman croaked out "I'm sorry but I have something that lady Hightower…..again apologies I guess she's Lady Tyrell now."

It was late and the guards were clearly not in the mood to entertain the idea of escorting such a suspicious commoner to their lady. "Look we don't have time for this get out of here before we throw you and your baby in the dungeons."

Frantically she reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter with the symbol of House Hightower on it. She handed it to the closest guard and announced in the most authoritative voice she could muster, "No you most certainly will not touch me or this baby. I have a message from the lord commander of the king's guard himself sir Gerold Hightower. This letter holds his seal and I will personally hand it to Lady Tyrell herself for it is for her eyes only."

The larger of the two men sighed before taking his helm off and running his hand through his natty red hair. "And we thought this was going to be a quiet shift tonight Bernard."

Benard gave a short laugh before responding, "well what can we do now but take her to our lady's steward? Then it can be his problem and we can go get are self some arbor red in our bellies before heading back out Red."

Red rubbed his belly, "Alright you make a fine point there! Let's get this over quick, I can already taste the wine on my lips." Taking a second to readjust himself Red the guard called out to the lady, "Alright will take you to her steward I he can decide if what you say is true or not but before I take you up there I need your name so I can announce you."

Pulling her hood back to the guards could get a better look at her face. She was an attractive woman for her age and the dornish coloring of her skin only enhanced that fact. " Very well my name is Myriah servant of Gerold Hightower."

Red was slightly taken aback by the beauty of this Myriah but recovered quickly. "alright well we better be off then. Come on Bernard lets get this over with quickly." Beckoning to his partner and Myriah to follow him red began there trek towards the waiting room of Highgarden where the steward would receive guests before introducing them to his lord.

No one made a noise during their 20-minute walk except for the baby boy who burped before going back to sleep. They entered large double doors that lead them to a beautifully decorated waiting room. There were gold suits of armor with roses etched into them, paintings of famous hero's and battles, silver vines wrapping around pillars, and extremely extravagant furniture and chairs. Myriah could see that the Tyrells really were one of the richest families in all of westeros. Red gave her the signal to stay put while he disappeared hopefully to get the steward. He left her with the shorter guard named Bernard, she was hoping he returned soon because she didn't like the look she was giving him.

Myriah didn't have to wait long before a tall thin well-dressed gentleman entered the waiting room. He was wearing glasses and had brown hair and the beginning of a receding hairline. His brow was clenched together causing a small crease. As he got closer he got closer to the dornish woman and the baby in her hands. The thin man looked down at the child frowning causing the crease to increase in size before returning his attention to the woman in front of him. "Hello Miss," the distaste in his tone was easy to discern from everyone in the room. "I am Mors of house Blackcrown the steward of house Tyrell. I am a very busy man and do not take kindly to being disturbed in the middle of the night. So to put plainly this better not be some folly to get in the castle or you will be severely punished."

Pulling the letter out of her hood once again, presenting it to the agitated steward, "this letter has the seal of house Hightower on it and I am duty bound to deliver it to Alerie lady of house tyrell."

The stewards took hold of the letter and brought to close to one of the many candles in the room to get a better look. It didn't take him long to realize the seal was authentic once he had proper light. Within seconds his whole demeaner changed. The annoyance and distaste was now replaced with a regal attentiveness. "I apologize for my early demeaner one can never be to careful. Undesirables are always trying to take advantage. Anyway I will be back shortly you can wait here. You two may leave."

The two guards looked glad to finally go back and finish the rest of there watch. Benard however gave his beautiful escort one last lecherous look before departing with his fellow guard. No doubt going to find that wine they talked about earlier. Still that look made Myriah shiver in disgust and dread.

The steward was again very quick in returning and beckoning her to follow him. After climbing up quite a few stairs and many twist and turns they finally arrived at there destination. Mors knocked three time in rapid succession before the door was finally opened by a young plump maid. Mors looked back before saying, "this is where I depart, lady Tyrell will see you now. A word of warning miss be careful what you say or do someone's always watching."

After the steward left Myriah walked inside escorted by the maid who opened the door to her. Sitting in a chair near the fire place that was being attended by another maid. The light of the fire only enhanced the beauty of Alarie with her brownish/reddish hair, full lips, ample curves, and tiny waist. However Myraih found her eyes dancing with a certain twinkle of cleverness as she was engrossed in reading some book.

Eventually another burp from the little bundle of a baby caused both of them to snap out of their perspective reverie. Alerie detached her eyes form her book and looked at her guest for the first time. "Well I was told you have a very urgent letter from my brother. What has that stubborn idiot of a man done this time?" A second latter the lady of house Highgarden got an even better look at the baby inside of the basket, "oh who is this gorgeous little thing we have here. He's defiantly going to be a looker." Alerie stood up out of her chair and walked over so she could rub the baby belly with her figure. Causing him to wake up grabbing her finger and laughing his little ass all the while.

Both women smiled down at the baby before Myriah shook her head and got herself back to the reason she traveled so far to deliver this message, "I'm sorry m'lady but this message is urgent." As soon as the lady of house tyrell took the letter out of her hand you could see the weariness of weeks of travel and worry over surviving her duty finally hit her.

Alerie immediately saw all the signs of exhaustion and quickly had her maids pull out a chair and a glass of wine to give to this women messenger, "sit I can see this journey has taken a toll on you." So Myriah put the young boy down and she sat and sighed with joy once the wine touched her lips. "it's good isn't it, its one of my husband's favorite vintage." Ripping open the letter lady Alerie attention was completely entrapped by what was written on it. "Do you know what this says?" She questioned her guess

After taking one more sip from her wine she answered," Yes m'lady I do. I was there when your brother wrote it. He is a great man trying his best to do what's right."

"Even if what's right kills him!" the normally composed nobel yelled. After seeing the shock and tiny bit of fear on the dornish woman's face made Alerie regret letting her emotions to get the best of her and take it out on this woman that had clearly gone through a lot to deliver this message. "I'm sorry you didn't deserve that I'm just worried about him especially after reading this."

"No need to apologize especially to a commoner like myself m'lady. I understand you're distress but we both know your brothers answer to that question." Myriah responded.

A look of resignation took over the beautiful face of the wife of one of the most powerful hoses lord. "Your right of course and forget this commoner and noble nonsense at least for tonight. You may call me Alerie." Taking a breath, she looked at the burning fire before continuing "So I'm to call this young lad here Reynard Snow from what my brother wrote?"

"Yes, Alerie that was his intention, by the way you may call me Myriah if you wish." A Small smile graced her face before she took another sip of wine. " I know it may be difficult but he also wished for him to eventually become the ward of your husband."

A twinkle of mirth crossed Alerie's features, "Don't worry about my husband, he is a simple man with simple needs. It will be easy to convince him. The one to worry about it his mother the queen of thorns Orlenna. She'll be suspicious but I'll tell her that hes my brother bastard who was sired in the north before the rebellion. A believable lie with no evidence that can dissuade against it." Seconds after saying this she threw the letter in the fire.

"Yes I think that's a very smart plan of actions, however he must be trained to fight. As much as I wish his life would be quiet and peaceful I doubt with that blood running through his veins he'll need all the skill he can muster!" a deep look of sadness took over Myriah.

"I agree with you. My son Garlan will start training in a few years, I'll make sure Reynard follows after him. Looks like I'll have to pray to the old gods and the seven to watch over them both now." The future took the energy out of lady Tyrell forcing her to sit back down in the chair she was originally sitting in. "It's getting late you should rest. Ill have my maids make a room ready for you."

Myriah took a deep breath and pushed herself back up out of her chair and put her wine glass on the nearest table before addressing Adelie, "I appreciate your kindness In offering and everything else you have done for me this night, but I must refuse."

Lady Tyrell was flabbergasted "Why must you leave you're exhausted. Rest and leave in the morning if you must!"

"Again, I'm sorry but I must leave. There will be more eyes in the morning and I can't waist anytime if I'm to meet up with your brother. I have no idea how long it will be before this damn war finds him!" Myriah basically pleaded for her new friend to understand.

"I'll allow you to leave immediately on one condition." The noble woman paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Why are you doing all this. Putting yourself all this for my brother even if you are his servant your loyalty is quite remarkable."

A sad smile took residence on our messenger's face, "It's quite simple actually. I love him."

"Okay I understand I'm glad my brother found someone like you to love him. I'll have my maids make you a pack for the road, it's the least I can do. Also, don't worry about little Reynard I'll love him like he was my own." She again stood up and walked over to her new friend before enveloping her in a hug. "Be careful and take care. May the seven watch over you"

Tears started to fall from Myriahs eyes as she returned the hug, " I wish all nobles were as noble as the sibling's Hightower's are. I thank you for being so wonderful I never imagined in my wildest dream's my mission would end like this. May the seven always watch over you Lady Alerie Tyrell!" She soon broke off from the hug to pick up baby Reynard and hug him too. "I hope to one day see the great man I know you will become. No matter what know that you are loved my young star." Tears came a new as she placed the baby back in his basket's. Myriah departed soon after that.

Lady Tyrell picked up the young baby boy and began to softly sing to him. " Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day."

Once the song was over she brushed the wool cap off his head and realized he had reddish/orange hair. The same color as the flames dancing in her fireplace. "I wonder what songs they'll sing about you. The son of sir Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning?"

 **A couple hours** **later** , night was still at it's strongest. A few more hours left ahead before the sun overcame the darkness. An older dornish woman that we know of as Myriah rode down the kings road when all of a sudden her horse gave out and flung her from the saddle. It took her a couple of seconds to recover and orient herself enough to see what happened to her horse. What she saw left her with a feeling of terror and dread. For there was a arrow sticking out of the horses front right leg.

"What luck I was hoping to have the chance to see you again. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you or what I'd do to you if I did see you again." An eerily familiar voice called out from behind her. A few seconds later she saw two men step out of the trees. One she recognized instantly. It was Bernard on of the guards from earlier. " Oh I'm gonna have fun tonight." Myriah tried to run but the other man with Bernard a sickly looking man with white hair and only two teeth shot her in the stomach with his crossbow that also took down her horse.

"You bastards I hope the stranger takes you" Myriah yelled

All Bernard did was laugh at her while he unbuckled hid pants, "The stranger's only taking one person tonight and it's not gonna be me, but before you go with him me and you are gonna have fun!" her stomach wound continued to bleed causing Benard to laugh. "Good thing I don't mind them bloody. You should be happy I'm gonna give you some pleasure before you die!"

As she lay there her life force slowly leaking out of her as Bernard gyrated on top of her all she could think of is Gerold and Reynard. Her last thoughts were _I Love You Both I just wish I could of seen you two one last time together before I died._ Soon darkness overcame Myriah of dorne.

At the same time in the castle of Highgarden the young wife of Mance Tyrell woke up to the young cries of her newest charge.


	2. A Young Fox 16 Years Later

Heart of a Bastard Fox

Chapter 2: A Young Fox 16 years later

Reynard woke up around four in the morning like always. Ever since he started training with Garlan 6 years ago he's always woken up this early to get a head start over everybody else. A bastard like him needs every advantage he can get. He quickly splashed water on his face to help wake himself up before grabbing his tunic and pants. Once he had everything on and secured young Reynard ran out of his room and straight to the training grounds.

Before he even got there our protagonist could hear the telltale noise of sword swings and grunts of exertion. He already had a pretty good idea on who was making those noises. Only one person ever showed up before him.

As Reynard guessed, Garlan was there hammering away at a training dummy. "I see you managed to beat me hear again Gar."

Stopping mid swing the second eldest Tryrell son turned and smiled at his friend, "What can I say, I couldn't sleep. Plus, I can never resist the temptation of beating you at something my competitive little squire."

Reynard was picking up a wooden practice sword but paused when he realized what his friend just said. "Did you just call me your squire…also I'm not little just compared to you everyone's little." He wasn't kidding Reynard was 6 feet tall, lean. Muscular, and still growing hopefully but Garlan was a different story all together, at 6'6 and built like a bull.

"Well not everyone, I heard the mountains over seven feet tall and his brother the hound is no slouch himself. Anyway, that's beside the point. You heard correctly little fox. I called you my squire because that is what you are."

Stunned silence followed the young knight. It lasted for a few seconds before Reynard finally manage to break out of his stupor. "Wait, your serious Mace actually agreed to it?"

"Well I made sure to ask for permission to take you on as my squire while my mother was sitting next to him." After a small chuckle escaped his lips he continued, "As we both now one look from mother and Mace couldn't help but say yes." The smaller of the two men shared a laugh with his mentor he thought more of as a brother than anything else. A little while later once the laughter started to subside. Garlan decided to end their mirth by throwing another practice sword at his newly appointed squire. "Well now that we got that out our systems lets have some real fun Rey!"

"Gar, why did you throw me another sword? I already picked one out." The redhead questioned.

"I just want to try something little fox. You are slowly becoming a very capable fighter key word slowly somethings holding you back. The style our master of arms teaches and including my own style just doesn't seem natural fit for you. So, I thought I'd experiment a little. If it doesn't work out, well I still get to kick your ass. Basically, a win win for me." A smile slowly filled itself out own house Tyrell's greatest knight.

Picking up both practice swords shaking his head before bracing himself in preparation for mentor's eventual attack. "You are pure evil Gar, I hope you know that. Don't worry though I'll make sure to wipe that smile off your face, especially for calling me little fox!" _Though I pefer that nickname over bastard fox. Nobel's really are so clever._

Garlan has called Reynard little fox ever since his mom introduced baby Rey to him all those years prior. When little Garlan studied his future squire for the first time all he could think of was that orange/reddish hair of his was the same color of a fox that so commonly roamed the forest outside the reach. Since that day Rey has always been a little fox to Garlan. Said knight studied the much older Reynard now similar to how he did all those years ago. The titular reddish orang hair was still there but much longer now and held up in a ponytail. Hazel eyes complemented his handsome face with a small scar over his right eye. Seeing his friend's muscles tense and bunch preparing to launch an attack. Garlan decided to beat him to the punch!

Without warning Garlan sprung at our young protagonist with an overhead swing. Reynard was caught off guard, but his instincts reacted before his conscious thought caught up. Blocking the overhead swing with an X shaped pattern using both swords. Shocking both men by the speed in which Rey responded. "Not bad, but let's see if you can keep up little Fox?" Garlan slowly started to pick up the pace pushing Rey back.

Swing after swing Rey slowly started to pick out the rhythm. He didn't have time to realize it, but those two swords became an extension of his body. Slowly but surely, he stopped being pushed back, his speed began to match that of Garlans, and was starting to gain back some ground he had lost.

Garlan smirked seeing the change in his pupil. He was impressed but Rey still had a lot to learn. The knight baited the redhead with an false opening. Of course, the overeager squire excited with his success took the bait. He launched his own attack pushing both blades thinking he had won this spar. However as soon as he extended himself Garlan dodged around both practice swords spinning his body around, nailing Rey in the back of his head with his practice sword. A loud whack followed signaling the end of the fight and Reynards consciousness.

Reynard laid there for a few seconds before Garlan grabbed a bucket of water to throw on his head. As soon as the cool water hit his face he popped up gasping in surprise. He wasn't sure what exactly happened. Grogginess still had its hold on him until his large teacher came within sight and reached down to give his pupil a hand. "I thought I had you there for a second."

Once his squire was fully standing Garlan began to inspect the back of his head to make sure there wasn't any serious damage. "Okay, well you look to be fine, but you'll definitely have a headache for most of the day. Let that be a lesson to you. You thought you had me as you said and got over eager and fully extended yourself. Confidence is good but never let it blind you always keep fear in your heart."

"You want me to fear my enemy. I thought all the greatest warriors were fearless like Aemon the Dragonknight?" A confused Reynard questioned.

The knight of house tyrell just laughed and rubbed the top of his pupil's head, "No one is without fear little fox! Fear is a tool like anything it keeps us sharp and prepared for all possibilities. However, just like confidence if you let it rule your action you will die."

Reynard listened to all his teacher and friend had to say but wasn't sure how much he believed him. Before he could think about much more he heard a slow clapping coming from near the entrance of the training grounds before a voice he knew all to well followed. "Wonderful words big brother but your wasting them on a bastard like that. He's not worthy of your tutelage or time."

Loras the younger brother of Garlan and referred to as the knight of flowers by most of Westeros entered the yard with as much pomp and circumstance he could muster. White hot anger burned inside of Reynard. Loras always love to remind him even though the tryrell family raised him, he will never be one of them. His anger continued to grow as Loras continued to talk. "How about you spar with someone close to your skill brother. We might be near the same age but no where near the same class or skill. Come brother let the bastard run back to our sister we all know he rather be her pet than a warrior!"

Mentioning Margery was the last straw the redheaded squire could take no more. He began to take a threatening step towards the knight of flowers but was stopped by his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Loras you really know no equal do you….. in arrogance." If looks could kill the one on Loras's face would be as deadly as a faceless man. "As much as I would love to spar with you little brother I wouldn't want to ruin your image of a knight who only fights in tournaments."

The younger knight looked like his head was going to pop it was so red. Loras was able to compose himself relatively quickly despite his fury. "Very well, brother I can see you don't want me to prove who the best knight of house tyrell really is just yet. Don't worry though that day is coming quicker then you realize." The knight of flowers turned to leave but paused before exiting. "Bastard don't think I've forgotten about you either! You are a stain upon the pristine name of our house and my sister. She may be ignorant to what you really are, but I am not so easily fooled!"

Once Garlan was sure his brother was truly gone he turned to his squire. Immediately noticing the white of his knuckles from squeezing his fists so tight. "Don't mind him Rey, Loras has been a prat ever since he discovered his first mirror." Slowly Rey's hands unclenched and looked up at his teachers. Garlan smirked, "Good now I'm starving, so lets break are fast and get some food in our bellies. Will continue training after lunch." Seeing the wheels turn in his squires head he continued guess what was on his friend's mind. "That should give you plenty of time to eat, wash up, and see my sister before her studies."

Reynard looked up sheepishly, "Am I really that obvious Gar?"

Garlan bellowed out a good-natured laugh, "There are three constants when it comes to you little wolf. Your sword, your temper, and last but certainly not least is your affection for my sister Margery!"

"Hey, it's not like that and you know it Gar. She's my best friend besides yourself. I'm not the Bastard of Highgarden to her!" Reynard Defended.

"Yea, Yea I know but you can't blame me it's so much fun to see you flustered, now go get some food in you. I'll be right behind you and you can save whatever smart ass comment you have on the tip of your tongue directed at me for later." The second oldest tyrell sibling responded. Reynard cursed under his breath promising himself hell get his teacher back later before running off to breakfast.

A little while later Garlan was in his room getting ready to get washed up. As he was taking off his undershirt he grunted in pain. Once his shirt was off he went over to the closest mirror to inspect his wound. A large bruise was forming on his right ribs. _Neither of us realized it but he got a pretty decent hit on me. The two swords was the right choice for him but I had no idea it would turn out like this. It was a natural fit this whole time his potential was being held back. I can't wait to see how far you'll go little fox._

A Few Hours later in the castle Gardens:

Reynard was still nursing a headache but was feeling much better after cleaning up and a hour of rest after his spar with Garlan. He was currently looking for Margery, so they could have lunch together. When she wasn't in her room or studying with her grandmother the queen of thorns he knew there was only one place she could be. As he traveled to where he thought the youngest tyrell might be he thought about Orlenna, Alerie Tyrell had taken him in because he was her brothers child and has shown him nothing but kindness since then. The old tyrell Matriarch was a different story but not in a bad way. She would yell and chastise him no doubt, but she did that to everyone. That's what made Reynard love her as much as Alerie, she treated him the same way she did everyone else probably even a little better then her own son Mace.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard singing. It was the same song her mother always sang to them. "Gentle mother front of Mercy, save our sons from war," as he drew closer the singing grew louder. Soon he was able to finally see his best friend. She was sitting on a bench in front of a beautiful rose garden. Even knowing what he said to her brother Garlan he couldn't help but be a little taken with how beautiful Margery was.

He was a little surprised to find her by herself. Usually Margery surrounded herself with handmaidens, friends, bards, or family. Counting himself lucky to have him to himself even for just a little bit he made his presence known. "I see your singing keeps getting better and better for a second I thought it was your mother singing that song to me."

As soon as she got a good look at the person who disturbed her a heartwarming smile appeared on her face, "Oh Rey you nearly gave me a hard attack. I'm going to but bells on you if you keep sneaking up on me. I'm sure Garlan would love to see that."

"Please never say that in front of your brother if you give him any ideas I'm sure the next thing you would see would be just that." Margery laughed at the image of her friend like that before he continued. "I'm sorry I scared you but what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

A frown soon marked her pretty features, "Honestly I just needed some time to myself. My father just got word that the king is heading to Winterfell after the death of the hand lord Arryn"

"Lord Arryns dead I had no idea, and I'm sorry to say this but that doesn't seem like the reason you would be alone in the rose garden? A place you only go to when you have a lot on your mind m'lady, plus no one comes out here so it's free from any unfriendly ears or eyes" Her father's ward questioned.

"Your right of course though I don't know how I feel about how well you know me, I thought I hide my feeling very well from everyone!" Brown eyes met Hazel as she locked eyes with her oldest friend

"You do m'lady I'm just not as easily fooled when it comes to you." This earned him another one of those heartwarming smiles he would kill to protect. "Now please tell me what's bothering you?"

"The reason the kings going to Winterfell is too most likely ask his best friend Eddard Stark the warden of the north to be his hand. This also brings up the possibilities the king will arrange a marriage between Sansa Stark and the Kings son Joffery Baratheon." Taking a second to gather the rest of her thoughts. "You know my dream is to be the queen one day? If Sansa marries him my dream is dead."

The normally composed girl starts to cry showing for the first time how young she really is. Seeing his friend so distraught caused Reynards stomach to clench. So he ran to her and embraced her allowing her tears to soil his tunic. After a minute of letting her emotions get the best of her, Margery began to collect herself. "I can't believe I let myself cry like that I'm Margery Tyrell."

"That you are but you are also human but don't worry I won't let anyone in on our secret." Margery smacked him on the chest and allowed a small smile to break free. "Plus, I know you. Like you said you are Margery Tyrell if you want to do something there is nothing in this world that can stop you!"

His words seem to resonate with her. They sat on the bench in a comfortable silence before Margery spoke up again. "Your right and I have an idea how to do it. I'm going to speak to my grandmother at once."

Reynard was completely confused and had no idea what she was up to. "Okay, why do you need to talk to Orlena?"

A slightly conniving face took residents on one Margery Tyrell, " Because we're going to head North you red headed fool."


	3. The Road North Awaits

**The Road North Awaits**

 **Highgarden**

It had been a few hours since Margery left Reynard in a whirlwind of curls and beauty. Not knowing what his best friend was thinking and having nothing better to do after eating and washing up he returned to his room and began to draw. His sketchpad held countless drawings depicting the beauty of the castle he was lucky to call home. The affectionately named Little fox was in the middle of drawing the famous maze of Highgarden when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Quickly putting away his sketchpad and rushing to the door as the knocking became more pronounced. Swinging the door open there stood Garland Tyrell looking at him with a mixture of anxiousness and annoyance. " What did you do now little fox?"

Having no idea what the hell was going on the red head replied " Knowing me it could be a countless number of things. You'll have to be specific Gar."

" I was just summoned to my father's study, do you have any idea why that was?" Seeing his squire shake his head completely confused still, the young knight further elaborated his frustrations. " Me and my father had a little chat. Apparently my sister convinced our grandmother its was a good idea to visit our fellow wardens, the starks of Winterfell. Is that specific enough?"

The bastards mouth fell open in shock, " I didn't think she was serious!"

" Ha, I knew you would know something about this, I'm also sure that you somehow instigated my sisters decision making. I know what bullshit my grandmother fed my dad, something about needing to visit Winterfell to improve our relationship between wardens . However, we both know that's not the true reason for our visit! My ambitious little sister came up with this trip! It has her markings all over it. Plus, it must be one hell of a good reason for my ever pragmatic grandmother to so quickly support and facilitate a trip like this." Finding a comfortable spot to rest on his squires bed the knight continued. "So start talking little fox."

Being confronted by his friend, Rey started to pace back and forth before word vomiting answers to appease his irritated mentor. " I didn't give her this idea all I tried to do was make her feel better! You know as well as I do that Margery Tyrell is ambitious. She found out that Jon Arryn has died and the king was on his way to Winterfell as we speak. She assumed the most likely reason for the kings trip so soon after the hands death was to ask his best friend Ned Stark to be the new hand of the king. This will likely lead to a betrothal between the crown prince and Sansa Stark. I don't know what Margery is exactly planning but I'm assuming it's something along the line of preventing the joining of those houses and inserting herself in place of Sansa." Reynard took a second to catch his breath after rapidly getting all that information out.

Shaking his head the young knight stood up and placed a hand on his squires shoulder to prevent him from continuing his nervous pacing. " Relax Rey, I am not mad at you. I should of known it had to be something like this. Grandmother and Margery are playing a very dangerous game. Women!" Seeing his squire slowly calming down Garland rubbed his head. " Come on little fox we better get a little more sparing in before you settle in for the night. Your going to need all the practice and rest you can get."

"Wait what do you mean by that. The way you said that sound very ominous and not in the your just messing with me kind of way." Reynard questioned his mentor.

" As much as I love to mess with you little fox this is not one of those times. In that meeting I had with my father I was ordered to represent house Tyrell in this " Friendly" visit along with my sister and much to my displeasure, also Loras. However, what made me suspicious of this trip from the get go was how soon we are leaving and how small of a progression we're taking. It makes sense now, my grandmother wants a small party so we travel faster. Giving us the opportunity to beat the king to Winterfell who is likely taking a full detail of solders and servants making there travel much slower." Resting his hand on the pommel of his sword while slowly flexing his fingers around it. " the reason you need to be rested and ready is you are coming with us. I need someone I can trust to help protect my family. The road is not always safe for rich nobles and our small party will leave us vulnerable."

Understanding washed over the red head. " of course, let me get ready and ill meet you on the training grounds." Like the hero's he loved to draw and read about growing up the bastard of Highgarden promised himself to would be ever vigilant and let nothing happen to his adopted family.

"Okay good, Make sure you grab two practice swords from now on whenever you are training. Also before I forget mother wants to see you before we head out tomorrow"

 **Later that Night**

The sore and bruised snow slowly walked to Alerie Tyrells room after a particular brutal training session with her son garland. Taking a breath and steading himself before knocking. Within seconds a handmaiden answered. She was a cute blond woman only a few years older than Rey. Her name was grace, she was one of the few personnel servants of Aleries that treated him with kindness. Most considered him a blemish on the image of their lady, especially with the rumors brought about by being close to bastard like himself. His lords wife's kindness was a gift to our young bastard, a gift he was sure he fully deserved.

Grace smiled at him before opening up the door further to allow him entrance. " Reynard, its good to see you. Lady Tyrell had been expecting you."

" Its good to see you too Grace, I wish I could speak with you more but I fear I have kept our lady waiting long enough as it is. I'm trying to avoid a lecture."

A small smile graced the handmaidens face before leading him further into the room, " of course I wouldn't want you to get in any more trouble. We both know you are more than capable of getting into trouble without anyone's help but your owns. She's waiting for you in her study"

Reynard chuckled and whispered in the cute servants ear, " You're not wrong there Grace." Immediately the girl blushed at Rey as he walked towards his lady's study. Knocking before entering the young fox arrived. Sitting in a plush cushioned chair with a glass of wine in one hand and book in the other was lady Alerie Tyrell illuminated by the soft glow of candles. Reynard could clearly see where Margery received her beauty from. " Lady Tyrell, you summoned for me?"

Looking up from her book and taking in who was speaking to her, the former lady Hightower face brightened into a beautiful smile. " Yes I did my young fox and by your slightly worse for wear appearance I can see my eldest son was the cause of my wait. I guess I'll have to forgive your tardiness this time. Please tell me you at least gave my cocky son at least one good wack."

Rubbing the back of his red head sheepishly, " I'm sorry to say that the only one getting wacked was myself. However don't you worry I'll ring his bell one of these days!"

 _From what garland tells me that may actually be much sooner then Reynard even realizes. The blood of his father runs strongly in him._ A twinge of sadness always invaded her whenever thoughts of Reynard's father entered her mind. " I believe you will. Now for the reason I summoned you. I know of your future journey north and the reason why my daughter and her grandmother have concocted it. My daughter doesn't fully realize the danger or potential consequences her actions have. For that simple reason I would have the oath of my sons squire that he'll protect my only daughter."

Taken aback it took a few seconds to register what she was asking of him. " Of course but my lady you have many seasoned knights who are much more capable or deserving of the task of protecting Margery."

" I have watched over you since you were a just a small babe. That's why I know the type of man you will become. I know you, Reynard Snow down to your marrow. That's why I also know, there is no one in this world I would trust more than you to protect something he loves!" Authority and love radiated from Alerie Tyrell.

Emotion washed over Reynard. Struggling to suppress the tears welling In his eyes. Dropping too one knee while placing a hand over his heart, " I will never be worthy of the kindness you have shown me lady Tyrell." Taking a deep breath to steady himself before continuing, " I Reynard Snow squire to Garland of House Tyrell gives his solemn oath that I shall protect Lady Margery of House Tyrell from this day till my last day."

Tears escaped from the beautiful noble woman's eyes. _I'm so sorry to put this burden on you my young fox but it is necessary. My daughter needs to be protected and you need to be kept away from ever finding the truth about your heritage._ Little did she know that oath would cause Reynard more pain then any mortal man deserves.

 **Same moment in the Slavers Bay City of Astapor**

A slave girl with light brown skin and curly hair was sleeping fitfully. Sweat was dripping down her body, partially from the dry heat of the city and partially from the images that had entered her dreams

 _Fire was all around her no matter how fast or how far she ran the fire would follow her. After what felt like forever a cold wind passed through her and gave her a clear path through the flame. Hope took the place of dread inside her body as she sprinted though the pass. However that hope soon turned into ash when she reached the end of road. A huge wall of ice was blocking her path that even the fire all around her couldn't melt. The fire that she was so scared of a second ago now gave her a sense of warmth and safety. As this dream has shown so far any feelings of hope or safety are soon dashed for a loud screeching noise could be heard above her. When the slave girl looked up she saw a gigantic golden harpy rushing towards her with pure fury in its eyes. The last shred of fight gave way in the girl. Crumpling up and closing her eyes she waited for her inevitable death however her death never came. Courage finally built up enough inside her body to open her eyes. Standing in front of her protectively was an animal she had only seen in pictures. A blood red fox with vines and rose thorns wrapped around his body so tight it caused the beast to be bleeding from all over giving its coloring. Whatever pain the creature felt it still stood protectively between her and the harpy. Warmth filled her body once more. All of a sudden the wall of ice started to crumble the same time the harpy started to charge at them. The bloodied fox let out a fearless growl of challenge._

That fearless growl still rang in the slave known as Missandei's mind long after she jolted awake from her nightmare. Everything was so vivid in the dream she remembered every little detail of it, including how she felt. No matter how hard Missandei tried she couldn't forget. Little did she know she would never forget the foxes growl or the smell of blood and roses mixed together.


End file.
